Leave more often
by Kats1997
Summary: When the teams gone Steve has some fun which make him want to the team to leave more often


Steve's Pov...

Thank god the team is all not here, so nice and quiet!Bruce is in Africia helping a hospital for a week, Clint and Nat are out on a mission for the next week, Thor in asgard for the week, and Tony at a bussness meeting out of town. I'm alone for a whole week so nice and quiet I love it. Maybe I can get a nap in with out some one popping in and yelling they need so and so to stop this or help with , I changed into my pajamas which was nothing but, sweat pants no shirt, finally a good sleep and I can dream about 1940s...zzzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzz

Steve...Steven...wake up...I open my eyes to see Peggy lying next to me on my bed back in New York.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Morning." I said with a smile

Peggy and I kissed which turned into a hot make out which turned into sex and well that's when I wake up after Peggy falls asleep.

"Crap." I mutter when I feel my solider standing

Then a thought popped into my head, I'm alone in the tower...I don't have to worry about some one walking in...I could get rid of it instead of using a cold shower which I hated.

"Hey Jarvis I'm alone in the tower right?" I asked

"Yes sir."

"Can you let me know if I'm not?"

"Yes sir."

"Even if someone wants to surprise me with being home early don't let them."

"Understood Captain Rogers." with that Jarvis stopped talking

I sighed and lowered my hand down my body gasping when it went down my happy trail, havent been able to do this sense before I was frozen which easier to find privacy but, harder to be quiet...back then it was frowned upon but didn't stop any body. I reached my sweatpants covered groin I couldn't help but groan when my hand ghosted over it. I rubbed myself through my sweatpants slowly making myself harder if that was possiable so I moaned loudly my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Guess I'm so sesentive haven't done this in forever but, it feels so good. I cupped myself and eletricty flew through me making me groan and my eyes fly open. I slowly stuck my hand in my sweatpants and rubbed myself over my boxers fast and hard, an idea came somewhere into my head that it was peggy rubbing me I moaned her name loudly at the thought so glad I was alone right now. He couldn't help remembering that one time him and Peggy had in the shower...he felt himself twitch at the thought Steve had picked Peggy up and pinned her against the wall, fucking her until all he could cry out was "Steve." Peggy had dug her nails into Steve's back as she clung to him, begging him to thrust harder. Turned on by the memories of that evening, Steve pulled down his pants and boxers grasping himself as he stroked faster and faster...he could feel himself getting close so he stopped once he was on the edge of to a few deep breathes He imagined himself coming inside of Peggy, feeling his semen dripping out of Peggy when he pulled out of her, he moaned bearing his face into his pillow, he felt himself coming again just from that thought he shuddered and moaned Peggy's name...he didn't cum he just had a tiny orgasam stupid super stamia...could keep him going for hours and hours before he really cums and is done...the girls love it but it annoys him...he thought about the one time he walked up to Tasha floor and she was there doing yogo in nothing...damn she was hot...triple d boobs, skinny body and that damn ass of hers it was so perky...she didn't even care he walked in on her like that but he sure did...geez...I really need to go off...it's becoming very painful...

"Captain!"

Steve jumped and looked up around then sighed it was just Jarvis

"Yeah?"

"Master Stark has a collection of movies that could he-"

"No thanks Jarvis not my style and ummm mind not...watching...kinda freaky?"

"Yes sir."

With that it sound like Jarvis shut off...sigh...that scared me...thought I got caught...he felt himself twitch,he imagined getting caught by Tasha...oh lord...Steve starts to stroke a little harder putting pressure on the head just a little and he's done he groans loudly as he cums all over his hand and a bit on his stomach...oops...guess I should take a shower I'm a mess...the team should leave more often


End file.
